Pilot (Ravenswood)
''Pilot is the first episode and the premiere of ''Ravenswood. It aired on October 22, 2013 right after "Grave New World". Synopsis Upon arriving in Ravenswood, Caleb and Miranda walk through the cemetery where Caleb comes across a tombstone with his name and face on it. There was another tombstone with Miranda’s name and face. Now, they’re going to find out why. Miranda’s uncle Raymond owns and runs the funeral home and is less than welcoming when he meets Miranda again. Caleb and Miranda also meet Mrs. Grunwald, the elderly lady who works for Raymond, but briefly worked at a college nearby. Raymond tries to persuade Caleb to get Miranda to leave immediately, explaining that it would be best for everyone. Caleb mentions the tombstones with his and Miranda’s faces and names on them, but Raymond claims to know nothing of it. Outside the funeral home in the cemetery, Olivia approaches her mother who is scrubbing her dead husband’s headstone because someone vandalized it by spray painting “Black Widow” in red. Olivia tells her mother that she should tell someone, but her mother knows what everyone in the town thinks of her, therefore, no one will care. Olivia’s brother, Luke, comes over and tells them that he has already informed the cops. Their mother gives up and walks away. Apparently, everyone in town thinks their mother murdered their father. Caleb goes in search of the tombstones so he can take a photo of them to show to Raymond. However, when he and Miranda reach the location where the tombstones are, they find that the names and faces have been changed out. Caleb decides to go into town to see if he can gather more information. Caleb walks into the Ravenswood Gazette and meets Remy, the girl who works there with her father, who owns it. Caleb learns that old obituaries are kept in the morgue, but Remy’s father won’t allow him to go down to search it. Miranda tries to talk to Raymond again, but he is reluctant to give her any answers regarding her parents and is still intent on wanting her to leave. Caleb gets coffee and runs into Remy again who shows him a picture of himself and asks him if that’s the relative he’s looking for. Olivia is walking with her friend, who’s trying to convince her to go to the parade that night, but Olivia is reluctant to go. At the coffee shop, Luke gets into an altercation with a guy from school. After leaving, Remy runs after him and the two talk and it becomes clear that the two of them are together. Remy’s father interrupts Remy and Luke and Remy walks off with him. Sitting in her room, Miranda encounters a supernatural occurrence when she sees "someone" behind the curtains. Caleb enters the room and Miranda tells him what happened. Miranda is now intent on leaving, but Mrs. Grunwald tells her that Raymond would like her to stay for dinner and Caleb accepts the offer on her behalf. During dinner, Raymond gives Miranda a photo album that belonged to her mother. Back in her room, Miranda is looking through the album and finds a letter that her mother wrote to her just before she was born. Caleb decides to take a bath to give Miranda some privacy. Remy is eating dinner with her dad and her mother, who just returned from Afghanistan. Her mother briefly leaves the table and Remy’s father tells Remy to stay away from Luke. In the bathtub, Caleb briefly closes his eyes when he feels the shower curtain suddenly shift and the water turns on by itself. The shower curtain comes crashing down on Caleb. Through the shower curtain, Caleb sees "someone" holding him down. Then with a blink of the eye, Caleb is alone and comes back up coughing for air. Remy is about to leave her house and finds her mother making a bed for herself on the couch. She has nightmares and doesn’t want to wake her dad. Remy learns that her mother doesn’t know why she’s alive. Everyone in her unit was killed in an ambush in Afghanistan and she was the sole survivor. Caleb and Miranda decide to get on a bus to leave. Caleb gets a call from his dad and leaves Miranda to take the call and buy the bus tickets. Standing alone, Miranda sees the same woman she saw in her room and is startled. What looks like a dead woman’s hand reaching out to touch her shoulder, turns to just be Caleb. Caleb sees Remy going into the Ravenswood Gazette and decides that maybe since her father is gone, he and Miranda can get into the basement to look around now. Walking away, neither of them notices the store window behind them has a hand print along with the words, “Last Chance” on it. Olivia decides to go to the parade, being that she is the homecoming queen. Riding in her boyfriend’s car, waving to the crowd, an unknown stranger walks by and splatters her dress with red paint. Olivia gets out of the car and runs off. She runs into Luke and the two of them walk home together. In the basement, Caleb and Miranda find the people with their name and face and learn that they, along with three others died by drowning from a boating accident when they were seniors in high school. Remy takes notice that just a week before, a war soldier returned home with the same story as her mother. Miranda realizes that the three of them are not alone. Upon leaving, we see Raymond hiding behind a tree, watching the three of them. As Olivia and Luke walk home, Luke tells Olivia that he thinks their mother killed their father, which causes Olivia to stop dead in her tracks with a look of horror and sadness upon her face. Luke stops and looks at her with sadness and shame. In the car, Remy tells Caleb and Miranda about her mother because she thinks it’s somehow connected to them. The five teenagers who died in the boating accident died a week after a Ravenswood soldier came home. Remy wrote a paper about another Ravenswood vet who had the same experience as her mother and the other soldier. In the paper, Remy found out that a few days later, five teenagers were killed in a car accident. They all realize the pattern. On the way to the diner, they spot Olivia and Luke and Remy offers them a lift and now there are five of them in the car. Just as they come up to the bridge, Miranda sees the same woman standing in the middle of the road. Miranda grabs hold of the steering wheel to prevent Remy from running into her and the car is sent over the bridge into the water, slowly sinking, trapping the five teenagers. As the car is sinking, we see the dead woman is really a dead girl. And then, all is peaceful and all you hear is the radio... Cast Main Cast * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Nicole Anderson as Miranda Collins * Brett Dier as Luke Matheson * Merritt Patterson as Olivia Matheson * Britne Oldford as Remy Beaumont Guest Cast * Haley Lu Richardson as Tess * Luke Benward as Dillon * Henry Simmons as Simon Beaumont * Sophina Brown as Terry Beaumont * Justin Bruening as Benjamin Price * Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald * Laura Allen as Rochelle Matheson * Brock Kelly as Zack Springer * Steven Cabral as Raymond Collins Notes and Trivia * Official day of writing was on June 8, 2013. * Filming started on August 20, 2013, in New Orleans. * The photoshoot was on August 13, 2013. * The table read was on August 16, 2013. * The season premiere will air on October 22, 2013, at 9/8c. * There was a teaser video of Ravenswood got released on August 13, 2013. * A one-minute trailer was released on August 27, 2013, during the Pretty Little Liars summer finale episode. Gallery Promotional Behind the Scenes RW-Pilot_Peak.png Navigational Category:Ravenswood Episodes Category:Season 1 (Ravenswood) Category:Special Episodes Category:Series Premiere Category:Ravenswood TV Series